Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An application in a mobile platform can be designed to solve a single activity or problem, and delegate other activities to other applications when needed. For example, an image editing application that edits an image may delegate capturing an image to a camera application, and sharing the image to an email application. Thus, a user of the mobile platform can receive an integrated experience and an application developer can focus on implementing the application's unique functionality.
Automating testing of interactions between two applications on the mobile platform can pose a problem due to the mobile platform preventing automated control of multiple applications by the same test procedure for security purposes. In one example, a test for a first application can fail due to a second application updating its user interface even if the second application continues to satisfy the contract of integration with the first application. In another example, a range of output from the second application may not be known by an author of the first application. Thus, in this example, the author of the first application may not be able to test specific cases (e.g., invalid output, boundary case, etc.).